User talk:Gem/Archive22
__NOEDITSECTION__ Underworld Vandalism That revision was disruptive, as it turned the entire page into a link to goatse.cx (or some similar site), thus making it impossible to click next revision or previous revision, or anything on the page. That was most certainly NOT light vandalism.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:50, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :The game update page was vandalised in the same way. It it the same guy? Or someone who just saw the other guy and copied his code? I really hope it won't spread, or more serious measures should be taken, like censoring some html code... — Poki#3 , 05:11, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, ok. Must be a browser difference or something because I was able to press links on that revision page. -- (gem / talk) 08:05, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::I use Firefox, and he placed the same vandalism on my talk. I could not click a thing on 'Wiki. (thank 'Wiki for hotkeys... ) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:49, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Spam gimmepermissiontomakeaspampermitplease?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Valen']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:19, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Eh? (and thanks Shadowcrest for cleaning it up) -- (gem / talk) 13:41, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Where've you been? You, pan and Entropy have been so inactive that I've actually moved you off of the admin list to inactivity! Have you stopped GW, not had enough free time or gone back to GWW? I'm worried because the wiki appears to be dying.. =[ -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:34, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually I started playing the game after a long break and I've been busy with other stuff and especially school lately. I think I'll have to be inactive due to time reasons for some time now. -- (gem / talk) 12:40, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :(I still check ban and deletion lists daily, but haven't been deleting any armor images) -- (gem / talk) 12:42, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Fire Tock Quick, un ban me, i need to get on as Fire Tock so that i can get 22k from Gigathrash.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 14:22, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Shouldn't you have thought of that before? :P Lord Belar 01:25, 16 February 2008 (UTC) 2 other players maximum userbox May I steal it? (I want it because I just beat Hell's Precipice on HM with 2 other people.)--Gigathrash 00:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Only if you really all the time play with a team of max 3 human players. If it's only one HM mission or a couple, then I'd suggest making a new one all together to represent that situation. -- (gem / talk) 17:54, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::Dude, how'd you do Hell's Precipice with two other people im trying to beat it with my sin.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 15:47, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::*sniff* Hey Gem, pweeez can i hvae Fire Tock back, i pwomise i'll be good. *sniff*--19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 15:48, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Say no and i'll spam.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 15:51, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Is that really a good thing to say on an admin's talk page? [[User:Thoughtful|'''Thoughtful]] 15:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Wtf is this Fire Tock thing? :::::What comes to completing anything in HM the easy way, pack yourself and your friend as Ursan and both take 3 necro heroes with the well known 3 necro team, which includes an MM, SS and some sort of heal thing. -- (gem / talk) 19:00, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Category:Policy, Category:Policy proposals I'm also asking PanSola and JediRogue. I just changed all Category:Policy to Category:Policies. However, "Project:Administrate users, not content" refuses to get out of the category and I can't figure out why it's there in the first place. Secondly, Category:Policy proposal is also incorrectly named; however, none of the Policy proposals in Category:Policy Proposal have Category:Policy Proposal in them. I changed the "Policy Proposal" template to put them in Category:Policy Proposals, and now all of them say they're in Category:Policy Proposals, but they don't show up there. Help? --Shadowcrest 22:53, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, once the problem is solved, can categories be redirected? That would make things so much easier. --Shadowcrest 22:58, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, they can be redirected. That's a relief. --Shadowcrest 23:07, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Nvm! Fixed, User:Organism X found that if you save a page it will change the category. --Shadowcrest 23:20, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::New problem: Why is Category:Policy a subcat of Policies? --Shadowcrest 23:44, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::No worries, Jedi fixed it. No worries Gem --Shadowcrest 00:13, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::::) -- (gem / talk) 09:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Fire Tock please can i have him back, i'm bored with Spam King. And, besides, i left the Spam Crew so i can't spam any more. Please un-block Fire Tock.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King''']] 21:26, 21 March 2008 (UTC)